Respuesta
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Espera que Kōtarō-san no pregunte el contenido de dicha pregunta. No porque sea algo malo o, sea alguna de las muchas dudas que él se niega a responder... La razón. Ella, sigue sin conocer cuál es SU respuesta para esa pregunta.


**Disclaimer:** **"Zombie Land Saga"** es propiedad de, **Munehisa Sakai, Shigeru Murahoshi, MAPPA** y **Avex Pictures.**

**Comunidad: **100_promts (LiveJournal)

**Tipo: **Tabla B **Número y nombre: **004 Museum (Museo) **Palabras: **997.

**Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera personaje), algo usual en mí pero, prometo mejorar.

* * *

**R**espuesta

* * *

—¡¿Qué te pasa, zombi zopenca?!

Escucha detrás de sí. Por primer vez, reacciona rápido y, agarra su cabeza antes de que esta salga volando. Cortesía del fuerte golpe que anteriormente recibió en la espalda de la única persona viva que sabe de su condición.

—No pasa nada, Kōtarō-san.

Responde, pero, puede observar que su respuesta no dejó satisfecho al hombre que le observa fijamente. A pesar de mantener ocultos sus ojos con aquellos lentes oscuros, tiene el presentimiento de que es así.

—Me quedé pensando en la última pregunta qué fue dicha anoche, en la charla de chicas zombi—comenta. Un suspiro escapa de sus muertos labios, espera que Kōtarō-san no pregunte el contenido de dicha pregunta. No porque sea algo malo o, sea alguna de las muchas dudas que él se niega a responder...

La razón. Sigue sin conocer cuál es **SU** respuesta para esa pregunta.

El silencio los envuelve. Ella, le ve de vez en cuando; aunque todo parece igual (no hay algún cambio notable en su postura) siente que Kōtarō-san, se contiene para no explotar y gritar qué le diga qué mierda le pasa.

—Está bien. Tú, ganas... Lo, diré—suspira. —La última pregunta de la noche fue, ¿de qué te arrepientes? Por más qué lo pienso, no estoy segura de cuál de todos es mi mayor pesar.

Kotaro, no dice nada. Se mantiene impasible; pero, siente que aprieta con excesiva fuerza ambos puños _«¿en qué momento los cerró»_

—Sakura—llama. ¿Tienes demasiados arrepentimientos?—pregunta. Debe de ser su imaginación, pues creé que lo preguntó con un quiebre en su tono de voz.

—Ahora que tengo tiempo para pensar, me he dado cuenta de que hay demasiadas cosas de las que me arrepiento en mi vida... Algo irónico, cuando me di cuenta e intenté empezar de nuevo, morí.

—...

Siente que Kōtarō-san quiere decir algo pero, las palabras no quieren escapar de su boca.

—Creo qué lo que más me duele fue, no haber dado una respuesta a Inui-kun.—debe de ser su imaginación. Creé, que Kōtarō-san se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre—Él, fue un compañero de clases, Kōtarō-san... Sigo sin creer que me confesara sus sentimientos, él; era mi amigo, una de las personas que más aprecié en mi vida, aguantaba mi torpeza, compartía mi gusto por los Idols, siempre me hacía reír...

—Sakura...

—Ojalá, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

El escuchar esa frase, detiene el cúmulo de emociones que esa revelación removió poco a poco las ataduras de una verdad que no se atreve a revelar.

—Inui-kun, no hubiera sido feliz.

_«Té, equívocas. Esa es una mentira»_

—No sería capaz de darle un futuro.

_«No es verdad. Tu partida, detuvo su tiempo»_

—Me alegraría si el tiempo me hace solo un recuerdo, que tarde o temprana se desvanecerá de su memoria.

_«¡Nunca te voy a, olvidar!, es imposible»_

—Espero que en estos momentos, Inui-kun sea feliz con una chica que lo ame como yo... Es hipócrita de mi parte, pero, no tuve la oportunidad de decir qué sí, de corresponder sus sentimientos; le pedí tiempo para pensar... Me negaba a que la decisión que tomara volviera rara o hiciera incómoda nuestra relación...

—**¡TE EQUÍVOCAS!**

El inesperado grito de Kōtarō-san, le sorprende.

—**¡ÉL NUNCA SERÍA FELIZ EN UN MUNDO EN DONDE NO EXISTIERAS, NO LE IMPORTARÍA NINGUNA CHICA O SE ENAMORARÍA DE ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAS TÚ, LE SERÍA IMPOSIBLE OLVIDARTE, SE ARREPENTIRÍA TODA LA VIDA POR DARTE UNA CARGA, POR QUERER SER ALGUIEN ESPECIAL EN TU VIDA... ASÍ QUÉ SAKURA, NO DIGAS QUE FUE UN ERROR EL QUE ÉL CONFESARA LO QUE SIENTE POR TI, ESO SERÍA LA PEOR OFENSA PARA TÚ COMPAÑERO!.. ****¿Sabes siquiera qué sienten los que abandonas al partir?**

Explota. Finalmente, se cumple su mayor temor, el hacer o decir algo que pueda darle una pista a Sakura. Después de todo, él, parece que es el mayor arrepentimiento de su vida y eso, no es justo.

¿Por qué tenia que sacar aquello que tanto trabajo le cuesta ignorar?, ese secreto que no sabe por cuanto tiempo más puede guardar sin ceder. Es un secreto a voces, su debilidad ante Sakura.

—Sakura...

No puede creer lo que sus ojos observan con sumo detenimiento. Pensaba decir que olvide lo que acaba de gritar desde el fondo de su corazón pero, al ver a Sakura y presenciar el milagro de su tristeza. Sus ojos emanan lágrimas, su rostro muestra una chispa que le hace lucir como la recuerda, viva.

—Lo, siento.

Escucha, entré aquello que le parece sollozos de su parte. Y de nuevo cuenta, las fragmentadas piezas que unen su corazón se descajaba lentamente... Le dejan sentir un nuevo dolor, que para él; se torna una nimeria si lo compara con el dolor de Sakura, jamás será capaz de entender como se siente.

En estos momentos, le vale sus propias trabas y hace lo que dicta los restos de su corazón. Con paso decidido se acerca a Sakura, una vez delante de ella le abraza sin pronunciar palabra alguna; aunque ya no sea capaz de sentirlo... Tiene fe, de que ella entienda sus intenciones.

Kōtarō-san, simplemente no le entiende. Está de acuerdo con el regaño, es egoísta por solo pensar en ella y no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Inui-kun. Solo pensó en ella, ni por un momento pasó por se mente el ¿qué fue con los y dejó atrás? Por esa razón pide perdón, no es justo que Kōtarō-san le reconforte, no merece que le haga sentir mejor, no le parece justo que cargue con una parte de su pesar.

Aunque no lo merece, no hace amago alguno por retirar la reconfortante muestra de ¿cariño?, ¿empatia?, o como se llame este abrazo que llena su muerto cuerpo de una calidez que ya no es capaz de sentir pero, aún recuerda como es y eso es suficiente.

Ambos, son un par de cobardes e idiotas que prefieren seguir siendo la tempestad del otro.

Son seres que viven atrapados en el pasado.

* * *

Esta inspiración mía... Espero hacer dos capítulos, para compezar a; aquellas personas que leen "Zombieland Café"

.

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
